El Señor de los Bolsillos
by AmzeinOfDarkness
Summary: La parodia más estúpida y absurda de ESDLA ¬¬U


Basado tanto en la película como en el libro. Cualquier parecido con la historia real es pura coincidencia.

**El Señor de los Bolsillos**

**La Comuna del Bolsillo**

**Libro primero:**

El mundo ha cambiado...

Lo veo en la tele,

lo leo en internet,

lo dice El País.

Todo comenzó con la costura de los bolsillos de poder, que eran bolsillos normales y corrientes, solo que con un bujero en el que todo lo que ahí se cuela no lo vuelves a ver más, por lo que era algo totalmente absurdo, pero el caso es que los que los hicieron eran un poco cortos.

Tres bolsillos fueron entregados a los reyes elfos, los seres más fashion y creidos de toda la Tierra Tres Cuartos. Siete a los señores enanos, que se lo curran mazo cavando y construyendo movidas. Y nueve, nueve fueron entregados a la raza de los hombres, que ansían por encima de todo ser los más mejores. Pero todos ellos fueron engañados, pues otro bolsillo más fue cosido. En las tierras de Porkor, el Señor Oscuro Saujon cosió en secreto el Bolsillo regente.

Un Bolsillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Bolsillo para encontrarlos con el Google, un Bolsillo para guardarlos a todos y no volver a verlos.

**1-Una reunión desesperada**

Bilbo Bolsillo, era el hobbit portador del Bolsillo Único, que consiguió hace la pera de tiempo en la caverna de un tal Gollum, y que, según Bilbo, éste se lo regaló como recompensa por adivinarle unos acertijos (y una mierda, el tío se lo chingó, y encima va y dice "¿Qué tengo en el bolsillo?". Quién se iba a pensar que tenía un bolsillo en el bolsillo). Lo usaba para desaparecer, como era un bolsillo con cremayera, cuando abría la cremayera, desaparecía, y esto le hacía especialmente gracia.

Un día, vino a visitarle un viejo amigo, llamado Gandalf el Grisáceo. Le llamaban así porque nunca se lavaba la túnica y estaba grisácea perdida de la mierda que llevaba.

Gandalf el Grisáceo iba en su carromato cantando alegremente el último éxito de Manolo Escobar, cuando apareció de alguna parte el sobrino de su amigo Bilbo; Frodo Bolsillo.

-**Frodo:** Llegas tarde.

-**Gandalf:** Un mago nunca llega tarde, Frodo Bolsillo. Ni pronto. Llega exactamente cuando le da la gana.

A esto que se empiezan a partir de risa las tripas, y Frodo se tira de cabeza al carro de Gandalf, el poney que lo lleva se encabrita, y pronto tenemos al carro descontrolado y al mago intentando frenar, mientras, Frodo se caga de miedo.

-**Gandalf: **¡La próxima vez que hagas algo así avisa! -dijo, cuando logró controlar de nuevo al poney que tiraba del carro renault megane.

-**Frodo:** ¡Perdón! La emoción me pudo.

-**Gandalf:** Bueno... Dime, ¿cómo está tu tío? He oído que va a dar una fiesta de especial importancia.

-**Frodo: **Lo que va a dar de especial importancia son los regalos. ¿Acaso crees que la gente viene a la fiesta porque aprecian a Bilbo? No, no es por eso, vienen a gorronear. Comida y bebida gratis, regalos y todo por aguantar una charla de dos minutos.

-**Gandalf: **¡Ja ja ja ja! -se parte las tripas- ¡Y conociendo a tu tío seguro que sobrepasa las tres horas y media!

-**Frodo: **Algo trama.

-**Gandalf: **¿Algo relacionado con el tráfico de hierba?

-**Frodo: **Antes de tu llegada los Bolsillo gozábamos de buena fama. Ni teníamos aventuras ni movíamos el culo de Bolsillo Cerrado.

-**Gandalf: **Si te refieres al incidente con el tráfico ilegal de hierba yo no tuve que ver. Simplemente llevé el carro que la portaba fuera de la frontera, tu tío hizo el resto.

-**Frodo: **A pesar de todo te han puesto la etiqueta de viejo fumeta.

-**Gandalf:** Vaya vaya...

A todo esto ya habían llegado hasta Bolsillo Cerrado.

-**Frodo:** Gandalf, me alegro de tu regreso... más que nada porque como hasta mañana no soy mayor de edad no puedo comprar hierba, así me la compras tú y luego me la pasas.

Frodo se va, y Gandalf llama a la redonda y diminuta puerta de la casa de Bilbo. Se oye dentro una voz que dice:

-**Voz:** ¡No gracias! ¡No compro nada, no quiero apadrinar un niño de Rohan ni quiero cambiar de religión!

-**Gandalf:** ¿Ni tampoco quieres comprar hierba del viejo Tobby?

-**Voz:** ¿Gandalf? -la puerta se abre, y de dentro sale un pequeño individuo. Es Bilbo Bolsillo- ¡Mi querido Gandalf!

-**Gandalf: **Bilbo Bolsillo...Cumples tropecientos años, quién lo iba a decir. -el mago observa la cuidada piel del hobbit y dice- ...¿Me dejarás pasar de una vez? Me estoy meando.

-**Bilbo:** Sí, esto... ¡Pasa, pasa! -el mago pasa a duras penas, doblándose para no darse con el techo, y aun así, va y se dá- ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? ¿Té? ¿Whisky? ¿Una tirita?

-**Gandalf: **Solo té, gracias... Aunque, ya que estás puesto... ¡Venga ese whisky!

Al día siguiente, se celebró el tropecéntimo cumpleaños de Bilbo Bolsillo y acudió toda la Comarca para poder gorronear gratis. El viejo Bilbo se subió encima de algo preparado para su actuación.

-**Hobbits:** ¡Imita a alguien! ¡Sí! ¡Que imite a alguien!

-**Bilbo:** ¡Bien, bien! ¿Quién soy? -el hobbit bajó, se acercó a una mesa y empezó a coger cosas valiosas como cubiertos y a metérselos en los bolsillos (en los suyos, no en el Único).

**Hobbits:** ¡Juas juas juas! ¡Sacovilla Bolsillo!

**Bilbo:** ¡Habéis acertado! -hubo infinidad de aplausos por parte de todos menos de los Sacovilla Bolsillo, que devolvieron lo que tenían en las chaquetas y bolsillos y se marcharon indignados y gruñendo.

La actuación del hobbit se alargó horas y horas, hasta que llegó lo más temido por todos; la charla. El hobbit comenzó a hablar.

**Bilbo:** Bien, ¡mis queridos Bolsillo y Boffin, Tuk y Brandigamo! -aplausos- ¡Cabada! ¡Redondo! ¡Bolger! ¡Ciñatiesa! ¡Y Garrapié!

**Hobbit: **¡Garrapiés! -risas.

**Bilbo:** Compadre cómpreme un coco. Compadre coco no compro porque como poco coco como, poco coco compro.

Eso fue dificil de asimilar. Se oyeron algunos solitarios aplausos, pero la mayoría estaba pensando qué habría querido decir con eso y a qué venía.

**Bilbo:** Yo... tengo asuntos que atender. Los he pospuesto ya demasiado. Ahora me iré. ¡Adiós! -saca el Bolsillo del bolsillo (qué raro suena eso) y, llevándoselo a la espalda, lo abre, y desaparece. Todos se quedaron flipados, especialmente Frodo, que estaba viendo dragones volando a causa de la hierba que se acababa de fumar.

Cuando Bilbo llegó a Bolsillo Cerrado, cerró el Bolsillo (que ironía), y volvió a aparecer. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Gandalf el Grisáceo estaba ya dentro hasta que éste le asustó, y cuando Gandalf dejó de reírse del salto que había pegado el hobbit, le habló.

-**Gandalf:** Ay, que bueno... -poniéndose serio- ¿Te habrá parecido gracioso?

-**Bilbo: **¿Lo qué?

-**Gandalf:** Hay muchos bolsillos mágicos en este mundo y ninguno debería usarse a la ligera, he dicho.

-**Bilbo:** Supongo que tendrás razón, como siempre. Le hecharás un ojo a Frodo, ¿eh? Le voy a dejar todo.

-**Gandalf: **¿También el Bolsillo?

-**Bilbo:** ¡Sí, sí! Está en un sobre que hay sobre la repisa... No, espera. Está aquí, en mi bosillo. ¡Qué curioso!

-**Gandalf: **Sí, qué curioso. ¡Un bolsillo en el bolsillo! -el mago al ver la cara de obseso de su amigo se preocupó- Deberías olvidarte del bolsillo, lo has tenído demasiado tiempo.

-**Bilbo:** ¡Chorizo! ¡Me lo quieres chingar! ¡Es mío, es mi precioso tesoro!

-**Gandalf: **¡BILBO BOLSILLO! ¡No me tomes por un chorizo del tres al cuarto! ¡Si quisiera ese Bolsillo para mí, lo robaría con más clase! ...Solo quiero ayudarte.

Momento kódak, un abrazo lagrimoso entre ambos y despedida no menos tierna.

-**Bilbo:** He pensado en un final para mi libro. "Y vivió tocándose las narices hasta el fin de sus días".

-**Gandalf:** Y supongo que así será, amigo. Siempre ha sido así.

Otro momento kódak, y pronto el hobbit se fue cantando no se qué tema de Eurovisión.

**2-La sombra del pasado**

Gandalf el Grisáceo entró dentro para ver si le quedaba algo de la hierba de contrabando de la que antaño choricearon y se encontró con el Bolsillo tirado en el suelo. El anciano se fue a agachar para recogerlo, pero le dio un ataque del umbago y se quedó con esa pose, así que se sentó para ver si se le pasaba.

Frodo llegó llamando a su tío.

-**Frodo: **¡Bilbo! ¡Bilbo! ¿Aún se usa la frase "derecho de asilo"? -entró y se dio cuenta de que se había ido, y vio a Gandalf- Se ha ido, ¿verdad?

-**Gandalf:** Sí, tu tío se ha ido.

-**Frodo:** ¿Tío? ¡No! Me refiero al barman que Bilbo dijo que estaría aquí.

-**Gandalf:** Tu tío se ha ido y te lo ha dejado todo.

-**Frodo:** ¿Todo todo?

-**Gandalf:** También te ha dejado su Bolsillo.

-**Frodo:** Ah, ¿si? Pos que guay -dijo, en un tono con fingido entusiasmo. Y con verdadero entusiasmo dijo- ¡Dime Gandalf! ¡¿Sabes dónde esconde Bilbo la hierba que...?!

-**Gandalf:** Ahora el Bolsillo es tuyo. Guárdalo en lugar seguro, yo tengo asuntos que atender.

-**Frodo:** ¿Asuntos? ¡Ya, claro! Tráfico de hierba.

-**Gandalf:** No. Esta vez no es eso. Es algo importante de verdad.

-**Frodo:** Fumar es importante.

-**Gandalf:** Sí, bueno... déjalo. Son asuntos de mayores. -y dicho esto, el mago se piró de ahí, aunque con la espalda doblada aún.

Tras xxxxxx años, Gandalf el Grisáceo volvió, se adentró no se sabe cómo en Bolsillo Cerrado, y cuando el iluso de Frodo entró tranquilamente en su casa, algo le agarró el hombro e hizo que pegase un bote que, un poco más y se dá con el techo. Cuando Gandalf acabó de reirse, le habló a Frodo.

-**Gandalf:** ¿Está a buen recaudo? ¿Está seguro?

-**Frodo: **¿El qué, tío?

-**Gandalf:** ¡El Bolsillo! ¿¿Qué va ha ser??

-**Frodo:** ¡Ah, sí! Es la pera, te haces invisible cuando lo abres.

-**Gandalf:** ¿¿LO HAS ABIERTO??

-**Frodo:** Quería guardar unas monedas, pero resulta que lo que metes ahí, ¡ahí se queda pa siempre!

-**Gandalf:** ¡Insensato, claro que sí! -bajando la voz- Puede que éste sea el Bolsillo Único, el Bolsillo de Saujon cosido en Porkor.

-**Frodo:** ¡Porkor!

-**Gandalf:** Mira en la cremayera, ¿qué ves?

-**Frodo:** Nada, no hay nada... ¡Espera! Hay unas marcas, algo que parece escrito por un viejo con párkinson y no puedo leerlo.

-**Gandalf:** Muy pocos pueden. En la escritura decente dice: "Un Bolsillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Bolsillo para encontrarlos con el Google, un Bolsillo para guardarlos a todos y no volver a verlos".

-**Frodo:** ¡Ay mamá! ¿Y qué hago yo?

-**Gandalf:** Debes llevarlo hasta Privendell.

-**Frodo: **¡Si, hombre! ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú a Privendell? ¿¿Eh??

-**Gandalf: **Pues porque no me sale de ahí. Y no veas la pereza que me da. ¡Pero no me tientes!

-**Frodo:** Ah... vale tío.

-**Gandalf:** ¡No me tientes, canijo!

-**Frodo: **Pero si yo no...

-**Gandalf:** ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TIENTES!

De pronto se oyó un ruido en la ventana. Frodo se creyó que eran orcos y se escondió debajo de una mesa, llorando. Gandalf también se cagó vivo, pero vio un rizado pelo que le resultó familiar.

-**Gandalf:** ¡Rayos y centellas, Samcagaz Gamyi! ¿¿Has estado fisgoneando??

-**Sam: **¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATEEEEEEE! ¡BUAAAAAAAH! -dijo el pobre Sam, llorando como una nenaza.

-**Gandalf:** No... más bien no. He pensado en darte mejor uso.

Así pues, los tres partieron, pero Gandalf el Grisáceo, viendo en el lío en el que estaba metido decidió largarse a su casa con su mamá... digoo... decidió irse a ver al decano de su orden a Piscengard.

-**Gandalf:** Nunca lo abras pues los siervos del Señor Oscuro serán atraidos por su poder. Bueno, y también es que han puesto carteles de "se busca" con la foto del Bolsillo. Nos encontraremos en Bree, en El Poney Apisonador. Recuerda, Frodo, que el Bolsillo desea ser encontrado.

-**Frodo:** ¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

-**Gandalf:** No.

-**Sam:** ¿Y yo?

-**Gandalf:** Tú te encargarás de Frodo. No dejes que abra el Bolsillo.

-**Sam: **¡Pero si ni si quiera me he despedido de mi viejo tío ni de los Coto!

-**Gandalf:** ¿Más preguntas? ¿No? ¡Pues adiós! -y cogió y se fue.

**3-La traición de Piscengard**

Gandalf el Grisáceo llegó tras xxxxxx de tiempo hasta Piscengard, y allí se reunió con su superior; Saruman el Blanquecino, aunque era un tanto multicolor.

-**Saruman:** ¡Mi madre, si es Gandy!

-**Gandalf:** ¡Sary! -los dos chocaron las manos e hicieron un ridículo baile que formaba parte del saludo ritual entre magos.

-**Saruman:** ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-**Gandalf:** Espera que te cuento -y le contó toda la movida, mientras paseaban por un bonito jardín.

-**Saruman:** ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-**Gandalf: **Sí, y tras dos horas en el horno adquiere volumen y una capa dorada.

**-Saruman: **¿Y lo del Bolsillo?

-**Gandalf:** Todo este tiempo estubo delante de mis narices.

-**Saruman:** Y con tu miopía no pudiste verlo. Tu pasión por la hierba de los medianos sin duda a enturbiado tu mente.

-**Gandalf:** La de los medianos, la de los elfos, la de los hombres... Cualquier hierba que se precie.

-**Saruman: **Ya... -y sin saber cómo, aparecen dentro de la torre de Orcanc, en un saloncito mu mono y hogareño- Las tropas de Saujon han emprendido ya la marcha, los Nueve han partido de Minas Porgul.

-**Gandalf:** ¿Los Nueve?

-**Saruman: **Cruzaron el río Risen hará ya la pera, vestidos de Jinetes Horteras.

-**Gandalf:** ¡Venga ya! ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-**Saruman:** Lo he vistoooo.

-**Gandalf:** ¿Visto? ¿Acaso tienes byakugan o algo de eso? -entonces Saruman saca un peaso palantir que Gandalf se mea en las bragas- ¡Haibá mi madre!

-**Saruman: **Encontrarán el Bolsillo, y destruirán a su portador.

-**Gandalf: **¡El cagado de Frodo! -momento "no puedes pasar" versión Saruman, usease, "no puedes salir". Y cierto era, puesto a que tenemos a Gandalf intentando irse y todas las salidas de emergencia cerrándose a su paso- ¡Tío! ¡Déjame irme!

-**Saruman:** ¿No creerás que un enano de pies peludos puede torcer la voluntad de Saujon? Nadie puede hacerlo, debemos unirnos a él -pose del tío Sam- ¡Únete ahora!

-**Gandalf:** Dime, "amigo". ¿Cuándo abandonó Saruman el sabio las puertas comunes por puertas eléctricas? -de pronto ambos se preparan y se oye una voz.

-**Voz:** Three... Two... One...Fight!

Y lo que aquí ocurrió fue un intercambio de combos y magias que ellos solos se asombraron a sí mismos. De fondo se oía la música de combate del FFVIII, y de árbitro estaba el que siempre sale en los Torneos de Dragon Ball, sí sí, el de gafas de sol.

El combate se extendió hasta que a Gandalf se le acabó la barrita de vida y las continuaciones, y como en el Mortal Kombat, Saruman lo lanza por los aires, y de ahí hasta luego no se sabe más de Gandalf.

**4-El Jinete Hortera**

Mientras tanto, Frodo y Sam estaban en el huerto del granjero Maggot, aunque claro, ésto ellos lo ignoraban. Sam estaba buscando a Frodo porque le había perdido (en realidad Frodo intentaba desacerse de él, pero era muy pegajoso), llamándole a grititos agudos y estresantes llamando la atención de todo ser viviente en una milla a la redonda. Al final Frodo salió de donde se había escondido porque a este paso al chaval le daba un infarto.

-**Frodo: **¿Qué te pasa ahoooora? -dijo, con algo de suplicio.

-**Sam:** ¡BUAAAH! ¡Pensaba que le había perdidooo! ¡Snif! ¡Snif!

-**Frodo:** Ea, ea... Ya pasó -en ese momento les cayó como en plan avalancha otros dos hobbits cargados con zanahorias, repollos, lechugas, etc.

-**Pippin:** ¡Frodo! -y dirigiéndose a su compañero- ¡Merry, es Frodo Bolsillo!

-**Merry:** ¡Hola Frodo! ¿Me dejas algo de pasta?

-**Frodo:** ¡Qué va, tío! ¡Estoy seco!

-**Merry: **Vaya... -derrepente, se oyó una voz mencionando la profesión de las madres de Pippin y Merry.

-**Pippin: **¡Corred! -todos salieron por patas, entendiendo, menos Sam, que no procesaba la información igual de rápido que los demás. Se quedó pensando, como en trance, y al final decidió irse solo porque no quería separarse de su "amo".

Corrieron por todo el huerto hasta caer por una pedazo cuesta que casi les despeina. Después de que Frodo y Sam se acordaran de las ya mencionadas madres de Merry y Pippin, éste último habló.

-**Pippin:** ¡Mirad, un billete de quinientos euros!

Mientras los hobbits intentaban averiguar si era falso o no, Frodo se quedó flipado al ver que estaban en mitad del camino.

-**Frodo:** ¡Eh, tíos! ¡Moved el culo del camino! -y todos se escondieron debajo de la enorme raíz de un árbol. Los otros tres hobbits seguían en su afán de ver si el billete era falso, y de pronto, un Jinete Hortera se apalancó encima de ellos, bajó del caballo, y empezó a olfatear cual Akamaru. Frodo se meó en las bragas y de pronto le entraron ganas de abrir el Bolsillo. Justo cuando alcanzaba la cremayera, "su Sam" le llamó y el tío salió del trance.

Pippin cogió una piedra y se la tiró a la cabeza del Jinete. Éste chillaba como una nena y los hobbits aprobecharon para salir por patitas.

-**Merry:** ¿Quién era ese, Frodo? ¿Le debías pasta?

-**Pippin:** ¡Tíos, es falso! ¡Que desilusión! -se refería al billete.

Frodo y Sam les contaron toda la movida y se quedaron flipados con el tema. Un tanto mosqueadillos puesto a que no se habían despedido de ellos.

-**Merry: **¡Bien! ¿Vais a Bree? ¡Os conduciré hasta allí, seguidme!

**5-Bajo la enseña del Poney Apisonador**

Pues resulta que llegaron a Bree tras haber pasado muchas aventuras que serán relatadas en otra ocasión, algo acerca de un tío que viste hortera y está algo mal de la cabeza y unos fantasmas que por lo visto no parece importar a Peter Jackson.

Llegaron al portón, el cual era enorme para los chiquitines y llamaron. Tras la primera confusión acerca del tamaño, se abrió.

-**Anciano raro:** ¡Niños! ¡Cuatro niños! ¿Qué hacéis fuera de vuestras casas a estas horas?

-**Frodo:** Eeh... no somos niños, tío. Somos hobbits. ¡Y un poquito más de respeto que te doblo en edad, chaval!

-**Anciano preguntón: **¿Qué asuntos les traen a Bree?

-**Pippin:** ¿Y a tí que te importa, cotilla?

-**Anciano cansino:** ¡Tranquilo jovencito! No era mi intención ofenderle. Mi deber es preguntar y luego soltar los cotilleos en reuniones sociales.

-**Sam: **¿¿Cotilleos??

-**Merry:** Vale, ¿nos deja pasar?

-**Anciano ostigoso:** ¡Sí sí! ¡Pasad, adelante!

Ya dentro del Poney Apisonador todo era más acogedor y hogareño. Los hobbits se acercaron hasta el poco hablador Cebadilla Mantequilla.

-**Mantequilla:** ¡Buenas noches pequeños señores! Si buscan alojamiento nos quedan habitaciones tamaño Pin y Pon muy acogedoras, señor...

-**Frodo:** Mambrú. Mi nombre es Mambrú.

-**Mantequilla:** ¿Mambrú se fue a la guerra?

-**Frodo:** No tío, que Mambrú soy yo.

-**Mantequilla:** Aah...

-**Frodo:** Somos amigos de Gandalf el Grisáceo, ¿le dirá que hemos llegado?

-**Mantequilla:** ¡Pero si al Gandy hace xxxxx que no le veo!

A consecuencia de esto, los hobbits se miraron y dijeron:

-**Hobbits: **¡A más tocamos!

A esto que los hobbits se emborrachan a base de pintas, y están un "poco" colgados y todo eso. Sam se da cuenta de que un hombre con pinta de guarro no deja de mirar a su Frodo y se lo dice. Frodo decidió preguntar a Mantequilla.

-**Mantequilla:** Es un tontaraz, gente peligrosa que vaga por los bosques. Su nombre no lo sé, nunca lo he oído, pero por estas tierras se le conoce como Troncos.

-**Frodo:** Troncos... -repitió el cansino.

En ese momento, le entró ganas de abrir el Bolsillo, que se sacó del bolsillo y empezó a agarrar de la cremayera. Pero en ese momento, Troncos se acercó y le dijo algo en voz baja.

-**Troncos:** Será mejor que hagas algo, señor Mambrú, porque a tus amigos se les va a ir la lengua.

En efecto, Frodo se volvió y vio que Pippin hablaba de Bolsillos y de que tenía un primo segundo por parte de no se qué, y en ese momento Frodo, para que dejasen de escucharle, se subió a la mesa y empezó a bailar como las Tanga Girls, cantando a su vez la canción. Y como era de esperar, todo el mundo desvió su atención de Pippin para sentir vergüenza ajena de Frodo, menos Sam, que parecía que le gustaba el baile y se le unió. En el momento en el que Sam se subia a la mesa, ésta se derrumbó, e hizo que Frodo se cayese, la cremayera del Bolsillo se le enganchó en la capa y se abrió, haciéndole desaparecer.

Todo lo que veía era como borroso, y de pronto vio un ujo gigante, que estaba ardiendo.

-**Frodo:** ¡Que llamen a los bomberos! ¡FUEGO!

-**Ujo: **No puedes esconderte... Te veooo...

-**Frodo: **No me extraña, con ese peaso de ojo.

-**Ujo:** No hay vida en este vacío... solo... solo...

-**Frodo:** ¿Muerte?

-**Ujo:** ¡Sí, eso! Solo... muerte...

Entonces cerró el Bolsillo y volvió a aparecer, aunque se había meado en las bragas. Troncos se le acercó y le cogió de la oreja.

-**Troncos:** ¡Niño malo! ¡Te he dicho que no veas los programas de David Copperfild, que tienen efectos secundarios! -y en voz baja dijo- Está llamando demasiado la atención, señor Mambrú.

El tío va y se lo lleva a una habitación y lo tira de cabeza al suelo, haciéndole un chichón en la testa.

-**Troncos:** Más cautela, no llevas preciosamente una baratija.

-**Frodo:** ¡No llevo nada!

-**Troncos:** Yo puedo pasar sin ser visto, ¿pero desaparecer cual Judini? Un curioso don.

-**Frodo:** ¿Quién es usted? ¡Se parece asombrosamente a Viggo Mortensen!

-**Troncos:** Sí, me lo dicen mucho... Dime, ¿estás asustado?

-**Frodo:** Sí... Mucho... Vale, estoy cagado de miedo, ¿¿contento??

-**Troncos:** Bien... Sí, estás lo suficientemente asustado.

En ese momento, entran los otros hobbits armados con los cuchillos de Mantequilla, tenedores, y ya de paso un par de magnums cada uno.

-**Sam:** ¡Suéltale o me cago!

-**Troncos:** ¡Tranqui tronco! ¡Tienes bravo corazón! -pero en ese momento, Sam se desmayó, los otros se resignaron, pero le dejaron ahí- No debes seguir esperando al mago, Frodo. ¡Ya vienen!

Como no tenían un mayor que les protegiese, adoptaron a Troncos, que les trasladó de habitación a otra más segura, lo cual agradecieron. Después de la guerra de almohadas, oyeron unos gritos raros, y Troncos dijo que eran los Pasgûl. Eran cansinos que perseguían el Bolsillo porque querían guardar en él sus cosas, como las llaves de casa, el dinero... ya que siempre les tocaba llevarlo en la mano.

Troncos les contó que debían irse ya de allí, y total, que se fueron. Consiguieron un poney, eso sí, al que Sam llamó Will, ya que al que se lo compró se llamaba Will Helecho, y aunque a éste no le tenía mucho aprecio, no se le ocurría ningún otro nombre, ya que pensó que si le ponía Frodo iban a haber ligeras confusiones.

-**Sam:** Yo no me fío de este pintas.

-**Troncos:** ¡Oye, tronco, que yo no te critico a tí!

-**Frodo:** No nos queda más remedio que fiarnos. Por muy guarro que vaya.

-**Troncos:** ¿¿Tú también??

-**Sam:** ¿Pero a dónde nos lleva?

-**Troncos:** A Privendell, señor Gamyi. A la casa del agente Elrond.

-**Sam:** ¡KYAAAH! -y se puso a gritar como una niña pija cuando va a un concierto de los Backstreet boys- ¡Vamos a ver elfos! ¡KYAAAH!

A todo esto en Piscengard en la torreta de Orcanc, Saruman había comprado una tarjeta de recarga amena para recargar el palantir, que se le había quedado sin saldo, y así, le pudo hacer una llamada perdida a Saujon. El palantir sonó al rato, y sonó el tono del último éxito de Maritrini y los Panchos, y Saruman lo "cogió".

-**Saruman:** ¿Dígamelo? ¿Saujy?

-**Saujon: **¡Te he dicho que no me hagas perdidas para que te llame! ¡Llámame tú, capullo agarrao!

-**Saruman:** Ah, vale. Bueno... -poniéndose más serio y respetable- El poder de Piscengard está a vuestras órdenes, Saujon, Señor de la Tierra Tres Cuartos.

-**Saujon: **Procúrame un ejército digno de Porkor.

En esto que llega un orco mu feo.

-**Orco mu feo:** ¿Qué órdenes hay de Porkor, mi señor? ¿Qué encomienda el Ujo?

-**Saruman:** Hay trabajo que hacer -y le da al tío por acabar con toda la vegetación del lugar, con lo bonico que estaba todo.

**6-Un cuchillo jamonero en la oscuridad**

Los hobbits llegaron a un sitio llamado la Cima de los Puestos, y Troncos decidió que se quedarían a dormir en la Atalaya de Amon-Hulk, que la llamaban así porque era mu verde mu verde. Total, que se quedaron, no sin antes pasar por el Toy's Urus para comprar unas espadas de juguete, aunque ya tenían unas que consiguieron en las Quebradas de los Túmulos, pero el caso es que a Peter Jackson eso no le gustó, así que, quedamos en que no tenían espadas hasta entonces. Como les pillaba de paso, pasaron por el Alcosto y allí compraron hierba de la del viejo Tobby.

Allí se quedaron a dormir, y Troncos se fue a comprar pipas, ya que se le había olvidado, así que los hobbits se quedaron solos. Frodo estaba durmiendo, pero unas voces le despertaron.

-**Merry:** ¡Pásame esa!

-**Pippin: **¿Esta?

-**Merry: **Sí. Eh, Sam, ¿qué te ha parecido mi mezcla?

-**Sam:** Un poco sosa.

-**Frodo:** ¿¿Pero qué hacéis??

-**Pippin:** Mezclamos hierbas.

-**Sam:** Le he dejado mi mejor mezcla, señor Frodo.

-**Frodo:** ¡Apagad los cigarros insensatos, apagadlos!

En esta que se ponen a apagar los cigarros, pero para no desperdiciarlos, los guardaron en bolsas del Carrefour para conservarlos frescos. Oyeron unos grititos de nenaza, y tras asegurarse de que no había sido Sam, se cagaron pues eran los Pasgûl que venían a matar y todo eso. Armándose de valor, salieron por patitas.

Tras darse cuenta de que no tenían escapatoria, se apiñaron como cagados que eran, y uno tras otro, fueron apareciendo cinco de los nueve Pasgûl, así, en plan malote y siniestro. Sam, a pesar de ser una pija nenaza, sacó la espada de juguete para defender a Frodo, pero, un Pasgûl le asestó un puntapié que le dejó para el arrastre. Algo parecido ocurrió con Pippin y Merry, que acabaron en el quinto pepino. Ya solo quedaba Frodo.

-**Frodo:** ¡Eh, tíos! No me hagáis daño, ¿vale? -estaba temblando, y al ver que no le hacían ni caso, optó por otra táctica- ¡Mirad! ¡Mirad, tengo hierbas! ¡Si no me matáis os las doy!

-**Pippin: **¡No, tío! ¡Los cigarros no!

-**Pasgûl:** Tengo una idea mejor. Te mato y me quedo con el Bolsillo y los cigarros.

-**Frodo: **¡Ey no! ¡No me hagas esto, tío! ¡Aún tengo mucho que vivir! -de pronto, le entraron ganas de abrir el Bolsillo. Tantas, tantas, que lo abrió. Y vio el verdadero aspecto de los Pasgûl. Eran una mezcla entre Moquete y Austin Powers, era algo vomitivo y muy hortera.

-**Rey Brujo:** El Bolsillo... El Bolsillo... Dáselo al Señor Oscuro.

-**Frodo: **¿Y si no quiero? -por bocazas, el Rey Brujo va y clava un cuchillo jamonero que llevaba en la mano (lo llevaba en la mano porque no tenía el Bolsillo) en el hombro. A esta que aparece Troncos y Frodo cierra el Bolsillo.

-**Voz:** Three... Two... One... Fight!

Y aquí que se ponen a intercambiar palabras, eran ataques desmoralizantes, era horrible.

-**Troncos: **¡Eh, tú, espantajo! ¡Sí, tú, que no tienes cara porque eras tan feo que esplotaste!

-**Pasgûl:** ¿Y tú? ¡Fíjate, que te cubres con mierda y mugre para ocultar tu verdadero y horrible rostro, que ya aun así es horrible!

-**Troncos:** ¿Ah, sí?

-**Pasgûl:** ¡Sí!

-**Troncos: **¿¿Ah, sí??

-**Pasgûl:** ¡SÍ!

-**Troncos:** Pues... Pues... ¡Que sepas que tu madre trabajaba en un cabaret!

-**Pasgûl: **Ya, pero lo dejó porque entró la tuya.

Troncos empezó a flojear, su moral caía y caía, pero los hobbits le animaron y esto hizo que se recuperase.

-**Troncos:** ¡Pues vosotros sois unos infanticidas! -esto acabó con los Pasgûl, que se marcharon corriendo, avergonzados de sí mismos.

-**Sam:** ¡Troncos! ¡Ayúdale, Troncos! -Troncos se acercó hasta Frodo y cogió el cuchillo jamonero que le había herido, que se desizo delante de sus narices.

-**Troncos:** ¡Le han herido con una hoja de Porgul! ¡Supera mis conocimientos de curación, necesita medicina élfica! ...Y un doble vaipás...

-**Sam:** ¡Estamos a xxxxx días de Privendell, no llegará con vida! -de pronto, Frodo empezó ha hechar espuma por la boca, y tras un gritito de niña, Sam se desmayó.

**7-Huyendo hacia el vado**

En Piscengard, Saruman creaba nuevas razas de orcos, a los que puso el nombre de Gurús-Hai, que le hacía mucha gracia a él. Y mientras, en la azotea, Gandalf el Grisáceo contemplaba el paisaje con asco. Y a todo esto, una polillita que parecía la abeja Maya, se le acercó, y Gandalf le dijo no se qué. Ésta, se marchó volando pacíficamente, cuando de pronto, le dio un infarto y se murió. Pero no pasó nada, porque Peter Jackson tenía dinero de sobra para una segunda polilla. Y esta sí, se marchó pacíficamente.

Entre tanto, Sam ya se había recuperado. Y no hacía más que decirle a Frodo que se dirigiera a la luz o no se qué.

-**Sam:** ¿Señor Frodo? ¡Se está enfriando!

-**Pippin:** ¿Tardará mucho en morirse? Es que tengo prisa.

-**Troncos:** Se hunde en el mundo de las Spice Girls. Pronto será un hortera, como ellos -se oye un chillido.

-**Merry:** Están cerca, ¡yo me piro!

-**Troncos:** Sam, ¿conoces la Athelas, la planta?

-**Sam:** ¿Athelas?

-**Troncos:** La hoja de leyes.

-**Sam:** ¡Athelas, sí, es una ciudad griega!

**-Troncos: **¡Athelas, no Athenas!

**-Sam: **¡Ah sí! Es verde, y crece de la tierra.

-**Troncos:** Ralentiza el envenenamiento, ¡rápido!

**-Sam: **Con eso quieres decir que vaya a buscarla, ¿no? -Troncos le amenaza con una pastilla de jabón- ¡Vale vale! ¡Ya voy!

Ambos se ponen a buscar como locos mientras Pippin y Merry se dedican a tocarse las narices y fumarse los cigarros que estaban en la bolsa del Carrefour. Troncos está agachao pa coger un poco de marihuana que ha encontrado por el camino, y de pronto, siente una espada en la yugular.

-**Alguien:** ¿Qué es esto? Un tontaraz desprevenido.

En esto que está Frodo viendo dragones multicolores, aunque, es algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, y de pronto vio como una luz y que de ella aparecía una tía, y creyó que se había muerto y que eso era la luz blanca de la que todo el mundo habla.

-**Tía: **Hhsdjfk, fhdsj akfiwe pf kdspcnm xahck.

-**Frodo: **¿Lo qué?

-**Tía:** ¡Hjsdafhd ahdjfald fhjd sañhfudsahf hd!

-**Frodo:** Perdona, no te entiendo.

-**Tía:** ¡¡¡Que digo que fudisahfjd fhdsj afhdj hfdj sahfd!!!

La tía se estresa, Pippin y Merry se quedan como embobados mirándola, Sam mirando a Frodo. Llega Troncos y le pone la hierba al enfermo, aunque se confunde y le pone la marihuana. Éste se maldice a sí mismo puesto a que acaba de desperdiciar una hoja enterita, y después de coger la Athelas, se la unta cual rebanada de pan. De pronto, Sam cae en la presencia de la elfa, que era Arwen Untamiel.

-**Sam:** Señorita elfa... ¿Me firma la sartén?

-**Arwen:** Eeh... Tal vez luego -y dirigiéndose a Troncos- Hay cinco horteras persiguiendoos, los otros cuatro, no tengo ni idea de por dónde zumban.

-**Troncos**: Ajasajasi, himihimi lololopu.

-**Arwen:** Himi guru, kikirikí, salamalicum.

-**Troncos.** Fariki fari.

-**Pippin:** ¿Qué dicen?

-**Arwen:** Gamba hum hum, kiri kiri sasa.

-**Troncos**: Sususu, sasasa.

-**Arwen:** No les tengo ningún miedo.

-**Troncos:** Estee... Arwen.

-**Arwen:** Sipi.

-**Troncos:** ¿Y Glorfindel? En el libro es él el que viene y no tú, que tienes un protagonismo que yo lo flipo contigo.

-**Arwen:** Es que Pete dijo que yo le molaba mazo porque le recordaba a Xena, y raptó a Glorfindel.

-**Troncos:** Aah... En ese caso nada.

-**Arwen:** ¡Ea! ¡Me lo llevo!

-**Sam: **¿¿A dónde te lo llevas, tú, elfa quita papeles??

-**Arwen:** -Haciendo caso omiso- ¡Cagarrím, Asfaloth, cagarrím!

Y coge, en el caballo de Glorfindel por supuesto, y se lleva a Frodo que está medio colgado pero sin el medio, entre la puñalá y la maría... veía de todo.

-**Frodo:** Santa Claus, ¿a dónde me lleva? No quiero carbón por navidad... quiero el scalestric. ¡Quiero mi scalestric!

-**Arwen:** Está peor de lo que me imaginaba... ¡Como las balas, Asfaloth, como las balas!

En ese momento, aparecieron los nueve Jinetes Horteras a gran velocidad, y Asfaloth estaba ya que perdía el fuelle. Siguió y siguió la persecución hasta que llegaron a un río, que Asfaloth atravesó fácilmente.

-**Pasgûl:** Entréganos al mediano, mujer elfa.

-**Arwen:** No me dá la gana. Vente y lo coges, si puedes... No esque se vaya a desbordar el río ni nada... Ni pretendo que murais en el intento.

Total, los Pasgûl van en plan avalancha a por ella sintiéndose seguros sabiendo que no les pasará nada y de pronto Arwen se pone a hablar en la hermosa lengua.

-**Arwen:** ¡Abra cadabra pata de cabra! -un mogollonazo de agua si soma y pronto vemos a un puñao de Pasgûl con manguitos intentando nadar a duras penas, siendo arrastrados por el río.

Y de este modo, Arwen Untamiel puso a buen recaudo a Frodo, llevándolo a Privendell con su padre; el agente Elrond.


End file.
